


Are You Lightning?

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Second Kiss, Summer Omens (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley watches Aziraphale watch the storm.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Are You Lightning?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt LIGHTNING and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/633788803086237696/lightning).

There is a flash of light in the distance, and Crowley looks up from his glass of wine. From the balcony of his flat he can see the storm clouds, dark and angry, at least 60 miles away.

“It’s getting closer,” says Aziraphale from beside him.

Crowley hums in response before finishing his drink. He dangles the glass loosely from his hands, which he in turn dangles loosely over the balcony’s rail.

“More wine?” asks Aziraphale, holding up the half-empty bottle.

“Nah,” says Crowley as he shakes his head. “Think I’m good for now.”

Aziraphale shrugs and pours himself another glass.

Crowley watches, from his slumped position over the rail, as Aziraphale sips his wine. He is standing upright, lower belly against the rail, looking out at the storm. It’s only just starting to get dark, but when another flash of lightning bolts in the distance it lights up Aziraphale’s face.

It’s been three weeks, two days, and—Crowley spares a glance to his watch—some odd hours since Aziraphale’s face was much, _much_ closer to his. So close Crowley could count his eyelashes, see every micro expression of his eyes, feel the light puff of air from his mouth.

They’d kissed. They hadn’t even had a drink, and Aziraphale had dropped onto the sofa in the bookshop beside him, taken his hands, and said, ‘Crowley’, before moving forward.

Three weeks, two days, and a few hours. And nothing since.

Crowley has tried not to think about why. As much has he has thought about the kiss, replaying it over and over in his mind, he hasn’t thought about why it happened. Or why is hasn’t happened _again_.

But now, watching Aziraphale watching the storm, seeing the curl of his lips as he smiles, the contentedness in his eyes, the wine-red glow of his cheeks… _now_ Crowley starts to wonder.

Does Aziraphale regret the kiss? Is Crowley a bad kisser? Has Aziraphale decided he doesn’t like kissing? Is Aziraphale waiting for Crowley to kiss him? Did they get so drunk after the kiss that Aziraphale doesn’t actually remember it? Did Crowley imagine it?

There are too many possibilities, and Crowley turns away. He looks back out over London. It’s darker now, but he can still see the storm, still getting closer. The clouds are black amongst the grey of the evening and the rain is belting down.

When another bolt of lightning flashes, Crowley remembers the idiom about lightning never striking twice in the same place. He turns back to look at Aziraphale, whose face lights up again when another bolt of lightning chases quickly after the last. His gaze lingers on Aziraphale’s lips.

“Are you lightning?”

When Aziraphale turns to look at him with a small smile Crowley almost drops his glass over the balcony—he hadn’t meant to say the words out loud.

"You know that's a myth, don't you?" Aziraphale replies as he leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
